All can change
by mserra109
Summary: A different take on the Cylon attack and the subsequent Second Cylon War, very AU, reviews really aprecciated.
1. Chapter 1

_Very AU, Carolaine and William Adama never divorced._

**_Prologue._**

* * *

When humanity left their home world of Kobol, escaping from a catastrophe which affected the thirteen states of humankind, they left to wander among the stars, they traveled for long, until the human fleet found an isolated star cluster, filled with hundreds of stars, some of them with beautiful, lush worlds friendly for human life, twelve of the nations decided to settle there, while the thirteen left and it is rumored they went to the thirteenth tribe, Earth, when they settled, they left all technology behind and started anew, in a beautiful world they called Caprica.

The colonials, numbering only half a million by the time of colonization, grew and prospered for over two thousand years, eventually they regained the ability of space-flight, based from the planet Caprica, they launched dozens of 'colony-ships' to the surrounding stars¸ finding another eleven habitable planets, which they settled, as centuries passed, the colonies, Caprica, Aerilon, Picon, Virgon, Canceron, Aquaria, Libran, Saggitarion, Tauron, Scorpia and Gemenon grew and prospered, as time passed the colonies' declared themselves independent, because of that the First Colonial War started, which was the first time that spacecraft were armed, the richer planets, like Caprica and Virgon made proper, custom and fearsome warships, which were armed with rail guns and a primitive form of missiles, the other planets used converted inter-colony freighters to fight.

When the First Colonial Conflict ended, over a billion had been killed, nearly a thousand years the colonials had developed FTL, or faster-than-light drives, which allowed for them to travel around a dozen light years instantly, some decades later, a colonial researcher created a cybernetic type of robots called 'Cylons', unintentionally giving them sentience, the Cylons served the Colonials for five years, doing the 'dirty jobs' around the Colonies' that no one wanted to do, they eventually rebelled, a twelve-year long war happened, the colonial population was reduced from sixty billion to a mere twenty, the administration of President Harold Peters authorized the construction of twelve one-mile armed monsters, called Battlestars, which drafted the small cruisers and destroyers of the infant colonial fleet, which was losing more and more ground against the cylons, they were called _Galactica, Columbia, Pacifica, Caprica City, Rycon_ and many others.

Eventually, by an unknown cause, the cylons simply stopped fighting, and after twelve years of conflict, the war ended with an armistice signed by the two sides, the cylons left for parts unknown, for over forty years, the colonials rebuilt their combined fleet, converting it onto a single entity, the Colonial Defense Force, or CDF, made up from a ground component of a hundred million, and a fleet of one hundred and twenty Battlestars, and thousands of support ships, most of the Battlestars were of a more advanced class than the _Galactica_ Class, like the _Mercury _or _Valkyrie _class, which relied on heavy automation, making them somewhat vulnerable to Cylon hacking.

Forty years after the war, the Cylons, using their new human models, which resembled an human to the molecular level, invaded Colonial society and were placed in key positions in the ministry of Defense, taking advantage of a glitch on the CNP, the colonial fleet's new navigational software, they realized they could shut down ships with a simple switch, taking advantage of this, they decide to invade the colonies, destroy the CDF and nuke the human worlds to oblivion, this is the story of the Second Cylon War, and thus of humanity fighting for survival.

* * *

**Caprica, ten minutes before the initial attacks.**

_Gods, I hate traffic_, thought Carolaine Adama as she drived through Route 4, the hundred-mile main road which connected Caprica City with the isolated mountain town of Delcan Highlands, however as Armistice Day celebrations were on that day, planet-wide traffic was practically collapsed, she was going to visit Helen Johansen, her life-long best friend, who had just retired two years earlier after thirty years of military career and attaining the rank of Vice-Admiral, also Bill's Battlestar, the _Galactica_ was retiring today, and so was him, after the decommissioning ceremony he was going to take a Raptor back to Caprica City and would meet her, they would then take a two-week cruise aboard _Cloud One _around all twelve colonies to celebrate his retirement.

Suddenly the music she was listening was replaced with a male voice.

"_This is James Peterson, with breaking news, just minutes ago; Fleet units above the planet have reported the appearance of twelve unknown ships, press correspondent Dick Everson is aboard the Battlestar Triton and we have him on wireless" _The radio suddenly cracked and said.

"_Here Dick Everson, right now I am standing on the CIC, or Combat Information Center of the Battlestar Triton, merely minutes ago, twelve unknown ships appeared in orbit near the ship, fleet units are trying to hail them but have no response" _Suddenly voices packed with urgency and something which sounded like someone barking orders desperately was heard.

"_Something has happened, all of the ship's systems have gone offline, and everything is dark, crewmen are working desperately to get the ship's systems online" _Suddenly a violent scream was heard and the line went dark.

"_Dick, you still with us, Dick please respond!" _the radio narrator said desperately.

Suddenly a noticeable flash lit up the sky, Carolaine looked up and saw various bright flashes, seconds later the light died off and the Battlestars guarding Caprica from harm were no more, only debris and flames could be seen, she knew that small bright flashes meant that nuclear weapons were being used in space, and she knew that it wasn't good at all, that was one of the advantages of being from a military family, '_Oh my gods..Lee', _panic suddenly overwhelmed her, Lee was supposed to be on a temporary transfer on the _Valkyrie_ before he went to _Galactica's_ decommissioning, he just couldn't lose him, after the loss of Zak two years earlier, her son had pulled her out from a severe depression and alcoholism, she couldn't lose her only remaining son.

"_They are gone, they are all just gone" _the radio man said solemnly as grief overtook his voice.

"_The Defense Ministry just confirmed it, the unknown ships are Cylon, all individuals are to head to the nearest Civil Defense shelter"_ Another voice said with panic,she knew that if the government was ordering people to shelters meant that nuclear strikes were imminent, she needed to get out of there, _now._

* * *

Helen Johansen, Vice-Admiral, retired sat at her m0untain cabin while she listened to her favorite talk wireless program, after thirty years of career she had retired from the military and had lived alone ever since, travelling the colonies and getting to know all of the twelve worlds, she also was one of the few people to climb the thirty thousand feet Mount Hades, the colonies' biggest mountain located in Virgon, and survived to talk about it, her calm was suddenly interrupted when a man's voice cracked into in the wireless.

"_This is James Peterson, with breaking news, just minutes ago; Fleet units above the planet have reported the appearance of twelve unknown ships, press correspondent Dick Everson is aboard the Battlestar Triton and we have him on wireless, here Dick Everson, right now I am standing on the CIC, or Combat Information Center of the Battlestar Triton, merely minutes ago, twelve unknown ships appeared in orbit near the ship, fleet units are trying to hail them but have no response_ " She heard the voice panic, and orders could be heard, then a scream and the signal cut off, she then turned her military transmitter on, she quickly set the channel to the standard fleet frequency which all retired flag officers had access to.

The wireless then cracked to life.

"_Taking heavy casualties…some kind of virus…is it really the cylons?...lost contact with entire air wing…can't raise any other ship on wireless…DRADIS is down…weapons not responding…heavily outnumbered…we got incoming…radiological alarm…oh my gods…Valkyrie is gone…she's just gone…alert one please respond…lost contact with CAG…the Rycon is returning fire, what the hell is going on?...let the Lords of Kobol protect our souls" _her heart skipped a beat when she saw the bright flashes in the sky; she instantly knew that twelve Battlestars, almost fifteen thousand men, had just been lost, that meant that nothing was between the lush green world of Caprica, home of seven billion and the looming threat which was coming upon it.

For the first time in her life, Helen Johansen, was scared shitless, when she suddenly realized that her worst nightmare had just became true, the Cylons were back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Battlestar Galactica, BSG-75, 120su's from Caprica.**

Commander William Adama was at his cabin, looking at a picture of both his sons that was taken fifteen years earlier, where eight-year old Lee and Zak, merely three were with him at the front of one of the old Viper MkII's on a Caprican Defense Command airbase.

Suddenly the phone buzzed and he answered it.

"Adama" he said.

"_Sir, we just received a message from Fleet HQ, priority one in the clear" _Lt. Gaeta could be heard though the wireless.

"What does it say?" Adama said and the Lieutenant's voice said shakily "Attention all Colonial Units, Cylon attack underway, this it not a drill, all fleet units are to report combat preparedness to Fleet Command in order to be assigned respective roles".

Suddenly Adama's heart skipped a beat, one of his worst nightmares was that the Cylons came back, but this time they would win this war.

"Okay, set condition one around the ship".

* * *

**Fifteen minutes after the initial attacks**

**CIC, Galactica**

"Sitrep" Adama said as he entered CIC.

"Condition one confirmed sir, all decks ready for tasking" Gaeta responded calmly.

"Good, XO, we're on a shooting war and need ammunition, what are our options?" Adama asked to Col. Tigh.

"Remember Fleet HQ ordered us to take all available ammo" Adama said.

"I'l check fleet inventory to see if there are any ammo depots near" Tigh said.

"And please, get Kara Thrace out of the brig" Adama ordered

* * *

**Half an hour later**

"There is a fleet depot ten SU's from here, inventory check says it is loaded with 720 16- round tungsten pallets for the main railguns, 64 packs of 20mm rounds for the Vipers, two hundred AA missiles, twelve Shipbuster tactical nukes, and five 50kt nukes" Tigh suddenly stopped.

"Oh boy, you gotta' be kidding me on this one" Tigh said impressed.

"What?" Adama asked

"Inventory said they have a dozen Reaper gunships, twelve MkVII's and eight F-64A atmo. fighters".

The Reaper gunship was an enlarged version of a Raptor, had more powerful engines and had a crew of three instead of two, the pilot, ECO and weapons officer, they were made during the First War in order to assist Close Air Support when launched from Battlestars, and carried two 35mm chain guns, four HD-70 Lighting air-to-air missiles, two Picon Deliverer Tylium warheads, which were designed to penetrate thick hulls and explode, destroying internal sections and the armor plating of the enemy ship.

The F-64A was a fighter design which was being implemented by the Caprican Air Force, they were designed for extreme maneuverability and could handle 16g's and achieve Mach 5, they had two Pulse Detonation engines and were made to fight Cylon Raiders in atmospheric conditions, they carried six AA-69 anti-air missiles and had two 20mm RCW-2b chain guns and could carry a wide variety of air-to-ground ordnance.

"Good gods, that's a lot of punch" He turned to Lt. Gaeta and asked "How far are we from the fleet depot?"

"Twelve hours at full sublight" Gaeta said.

"Too slow" Adama said.

"Bill, you don't wanna' do this" Tigh said already knowing what Adama was thinking about.

"Nav, start prep for an FTL jump" Adama said.

"Emm…Yes sir, right away" Said an already nervous Lt Gaeta.

"What do we do now?" Tigh asked to Adama.

"We rearm, take everything out of that depot and we jump to Virgon" Adama said.

"Then what?" Tigh asked.

"We give them' hell" Adama said grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jump complete" Lt Gaeta reported.

"DRADIS?" Adama asked anxiously.

"All clear sir, we're in position two thousand clicks from the Depot" Lt Gaeta said.

"Good, Helm, take us in, Dee, raise them on wireless" Adama ordered

"Yes sir" Dualla said.

"Fleet Depot one two seven, this is Battlestar Galactica, ID. Code eight one six Epsilon nine two, please respond" Dee said into the wireless.

"_This is Depot one two seven to Galactica, we copy" _a garbled voice said over the wireless.

"We have orders from HQ to rearm and take all ordnance available, over" Dee said.

"_Roger that Galactica"_

"Tell the chief to launch all Raptors to bring in the munitions and dispatch two shuttles to tow the Gunships to the hangar bay" Adama ordered.

"Aye aye sir" Dee said.

* * *

**One hour later.**

"Sir, the chief reports all ordnance has been secured and that all the new birds have been towed in" Dee reported.

"We are getting strange reports about CNP failures sir, I recommend we take the program out of our birds and use the old version" Gaeta said coolly.

"Do that, now" Adama said.

"Good, that would leave our air wing at?" Adama asked to Tigh.

"Thirty six MkII's, sixteen MkVII's and twelve Reapers" Tigh quickly said.

"Good, what about pilots?" Adama asked.

"The squadron that was heading for Caprica was recalled has just landed, we have the pilots to crew all ships" Tigh said.

"Okay, Mr Gaeta, plot a jump to place us in low Virgon orbit" Adama said.

"Yes sir".

"What about Roslin and the civilians?" Tigh asked to Adama.

"Open a line to Colonial Heavy 798" Adama ordered.

"Right away sir" Dee said.

"_This is colonial heavy 798, we copy" _a voice said on the wireless shortly afterwards, which Bill recognized as his son's.

"Patch me through" Adama said. Dee nodded.

"Is your ship okay?" Adama asked coldly.

"_Yes sir, we are fine" _Lee responded.

"Good, you are to continue SAR ops; we will jump to Virgon and join the fight" Adama said.

"_But…" _Lee said.

"But nothing Captain, you have your orders.

"_Yes sir" _Lee responded coolly.

"Son" Adama said "Take care".

"_Uh...Roger that Actual, same goes for you" _Lee responded.

"Sir, we are ready for jump" Gaeta reported.

"Patch me through the ship" Adama said.

"Crew of _Galactica_¸ this ship has seen many battles, endured dark times at the hands of the cylons, now we can take avenge the souls just lost, in few minutes time we will be jumping to Virgon, to join Adm. Nagala's counterattack, perform your duties, trust your fellow shipmates and we will all get through this".

"Set Condition One, I want all birds loaded in the tubes right frakking now!" Tigh barked.

"All decks report condition one sir" Gaeta said.

"Jump the ship"

"Yes sir, jumping in five, four, three, two one, jump."

* * *

Space twisted as _Galactica _suddenly reappeared in Virgon's orbit.

"DRADIS contacts, Battlestars _Mercury, Atlantia, Hemera, Hades, Rycon, Aurora, Prometheus, Orion, Cerberus, Night Flight, Athena, Perseus, Delphi _and _Uned_" Gaeta said after checking the DRADIS screen.

_"This is Atlantia to Galactica, you are to take position on our left flank and prepare to engage the enemy" the garbled voice of Adm. Nagala said over the wireless._

_"_Roger that flagship" Dee responded over the wireless.

"What about enemy contacts?" Adama asked anxiously.

"Reading, forty, strike that, make fifty five enemy Basestars" Gaeta said panicked.

"Take us in, and prepare to engage the enemy" Adama ordered firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gods dammed frakking mountain" mumbled forty-year Colonel Helena Santos as she read the report that one of her men from the 1st company of her battalion had fallen off a ten-foot cliff and broken his ribs in the process, her Marine battalion was on mountain training on the Derides mountain range on Caprica, the mountains were known for their ski resorts, which brought thousands of tourists all over from the colonies during winter, during spring and summer it was the ideal vacation place and it also housed a military reserved zone of over 100km2 that few people knew about which was used for mountain and harsh weather training, compared to other Marine and Army training grounds, this was like a paradise, snow and big valleys were much better than the special forces jungle training on Scorpia, or the Hemera mountain range on Saggitarion, which was the closest thing to hell you could find on the twelve colonies.

Santos suddenly realized it was starting to snow slowly outside the makeshift battalion command tent, which had been set mere hours earlier, when she was a kid she had always came with her parents to ski on the nearby ski resort, she loved snow and she watched as the beautiful forest of pine trees slowly filled with white. Being over two thousand meters above sea level, snow was common and the dark clouds in the Caprican sky were a sign of an incoming early-winter snow storm, which were known for their extreme winds, some of them even buried a town on a fifteen-foot snow cap.

* * *

"Joe, I want all units on training to be recalled back here ASAP, looks like bad weather is moving in" she said to her battalion XO, thirty five year-old Major Joe Ford.

"Roger, I'll tell the men to set up the tents" Ford responded "Attention Alpha, Bravo and Charlie companies, you are being recalled back to Battalion HQ, reports indicate bad weather moving in, over" the major said over the radio.

"Roger that HQ…Confirmed…Acknowledged" the responses came shortly afterwards over the radio.

"We already have one frakking wounded in our first day here, I have no idea how we are going to manage for a month of survival training" she muttered.

"Colonel, we're getting a encrypted message from Division HQ" her communications officer, Staff Sergeant Williams said and took off his headset.

"Okay, what does it say?" she asked anxiously, in the Colonial Forces, encrypted messages were only used by general or flag officers to communicate the most secret orders, if one was being sent to her it meant something was very bad.

" Devil One to Athena, code black, this is not a drill" Williams read the message, Santos' heart suddenly skipped a beat, code black was a top-secret military code only known by battalion level officers and upwards in the marine chain of command, it meant that a Cylon attack was under way, and that they were _losing_, it ordered all units to disperse and start guerrilla tactics against the enemy, suddenly Santos noticed that a bright flash lit up the sky, she looked to see where the light had came from and she saw a big, red mushroom cloud on the city of Qualai, which was over a hundred and fifty miles away located on the coast near Caprica City.

"Holy frak" she muttered as she saw a tactical nuke detonate, this time on a nearby town twenty miles away resort, taking over two thousand lives with it.

"This has to be a nightmare" her XO said while terrified.

"You wish it were" she responded.

* * *

She then heard the typical sonic boom which indicated that ships had entered the atmosphere, if the cylons wanted to take Caprica, they would have to go through her first.

"Sir there is something wrong with these new Basestars, it seems they don't have any point defense or CIWS systems, they are dependent on the Raiders for point defense" one of the CIC crew reported the commander.

"We just took a hit to the port heat exchanger, DC teams are responding" Lt Gaeta reported as the ship rocked slightly though to cylon missiles.

"Sir, we lost the _Hemera_" Dee reported, outside the veteran battlestar, hundreds of vipers from the combined fleet were battling over three thousand Raiders, of the fifty five Basestars which started the fight, thirty eight were left, the fleet however was reduced to two Warstars, eight Battlestars, fifteen Gunstars, six Destroyers, eight Frigates and a couple of Patrolstars.

"Get us ready for full broadside, full HE to Basestar delta one" the commander ordered and the massive battlestar separated from the spearhead formation to engage a basestar which had just jumped into the fight, when the ship was aligned, the 50 year-old battlestar launched thirty tungsten shells with a high explosive shell that were nearly half the size of a Viper, suddenly, one of the rounds impacted a munitions depot on the port arm of the cylon ship, making it explode taking out four decks with it, venting dozens of humanoid cylons and centurions to the cold, dark space to meet their deaths.

"Sir, hits successful, we took out their port wing secondary ammo depot" the lieutenant reported as a video feed on one of the tactical screens near the DRADIS screen showed one of the basestar's arms start to break apart.

Suddenly another dot disappeared from the DRADIS as a dying escort rammed itself into the basestar and detonated her nuclear arsenal just before contact, destroying a basestar and crippling a second one, both sides were taking crippling damage as cylon and colonial ships alike were destroyed, everyone onboard the colonial and cylon ships knew this would be the last fight, and the fleet knew that if the cylons were let to nuke Virgon, humanity would be no more.

"_All ships, all ships, this is flagship, use of nuclear ordnance is authorized_" the voice of Adm. Nagala said over the wireless.

"Mr. Gaeta, ready silos one and two with Shipbusters, it's time to give the toasters a little present" Adama said already grinning.

"Yes sir" the young lieutenant said.

"Saul, what is the air wing status?" Adama asked anxiously.

"Eight vipers and two raptors lost, we recovered six that ejected" the colonel reported.

"Nukes are hot sir" the young lieutenant reported and _Galactica_ rocked against another impact.

"Set target Delta One"

"Target set, weapons cycle set to auto, launch tube open, nukes are ready to fire" the officer reported.

"Fire" Adama said though clenched teeth.

The ship rocked slightly as two 'Shipbuster' missiles left their silos and began accelerating, one of the just-launched Cylon Raiders broke off and tried to ram one of the missiles on a desperate attempt to protect its mother ship, however it failed, both missiles continued, the first impacted and penetrated three decks deep inside the hull of the Basestar, taking advantage of its' weakened armor at the center axis, suddenly just after the second missile impacted both of them detonated, an instant later a bright flash lit it up and the Cylon ship was engulfed in nuclear fire and subsequently destroyed.

"Target destroyed sir" the XO reported.

"Sir, three of the Basestars are disengaging the _Mercury _and are moving to encircle us" the DRADIS officer reported alarmingly.

"Take us in, karom six one nine, speed one quarter and rotate us forty five degrees on the X Axis" Commander Adama ordered after making a quick series of mental calculations.

"Order the LSO to launch all of the Reapers, I want them loaded with anti-ship missiles, once they launched tell em' to assume standard formation and to engage the nearest Basestar when in range" Tigh ordered.

"Right away sir" Dee said and relayed the order.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Major Jackson 'Stinger' Spencer was scared shitless, as he saw another Viper beside him explode in a fireball of fire, they were being outnumbered and they knew it, if a single Raider with nukes got though, it would mean hundreds of lifes lost and that could not happen.

"_Stinger, Deamon, running short on ammo" _one of the pilots said over the wireless.

"Roger that, head back to the barn to rearm" he ordered after making his twentieth kill as a short, controlled burst of 20mm shells left his Vipers and took out an unknowing Cylon Raider which entered the Viper's kill shot.

"Take that you frak" he said though clenched teeth as he took out another Raider.

All around him, hundreds of Raiders and Vipers were beating the crap out of each other, though heavily outnumbered almost four to one, the colonials managed to keep the Raiders at bay, letting the Battlestars engage the Basestars undisturbed.

However, some of the raiders were getting though, firing conventional missiles and an occasional nuke at the colonial ships, they coundn't lose this battle, if they did, humanity would be no more.

* * *

Suddenly, DRADIS lit up like a christmas tree as thirty more Basestars jumped into the fight, suddenly all of the activity on the CIC of the battlestar was replaced with a tomb-like silence.

"Sir, thirty Baseships just jumped in behind our formation, they are launching Raiders!" Dee reported panicked.

"We can't hold off all of them" Adama simply said as he looked as the red icons on the DRADIS monitor, which meant their imminent doom.

Suddenly the Dradis screen filled with thousands of red dots, as the Basestars launched their Raiders at the surrounded Battlestars, before opening up their nuclear silos and pointing their entire nuclear arsenal of over a hundred nukes each at the lush-green world of Virgon.

"Sir, radiation levels just went haywire, the new arrivals are pointing their nukes at the planet" Lt. Gaeta while panic overtook his voice "Sir, we just lost the _Orion _and the _Atlantia _took a nuke to her engines and has no control, they are in a ten-o-clock fifty degree lateral spin"

"Bill, we gotta' stop them" Tigh said solemnly.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Atlantia_ actual wishes to speak to you Commander" Dualla said.

"Patch him though comm one" Adama ordered and picked up a headset.

"This is _Galactica _actual" Adama said.

"_This is Atlantia actual, Bill, we are taking heavy fire, I don't think the ship will last more of this, I'm setting her on a ramming course to the nearest basestar, it appears to be bigger than the others, we assume this is their command ship" _the voice of Adm. Nagala said over the wireless "_I'm giving you fleet command and promoting you to the rank of Fleet Admiral, get as many people out of Virgon as you can let humanity survive, rebuild and avenge us" _Nagala said.

Adama, at the loss of words could only respond a 'Yes sir'.

"_And Husker?" _Nagala said over the static.

"Yes sir?" Adama asked.

"_Give em' hell" _the Admiral said and the line went dead.

* * *

Onboard the CIC of the Battlestar _Atlantia_, Admiral Cristen Nagala, a man who had served the Colonial Fleet for over forty years, knew that it was over, that they had lost, as another explosion rocked the CIC of the dying Battlestar, he was nearly trown off his feet.

"Thompson!, ramming speed" the seventy-year old Admiral barked.

"Yes sir, ramming speed" Thompson replied.

Nagala looked at each of the CIC crewmembers that were still alive, with a look of determination that even an entire Cylon Battle Group could not take away from him, if humanity was going down, it was going down with honor.

"It has been a pleasure serving with you all" Nagala said softly as the ship shook again from another hit.

"Twenty seconds" the engineering officer reported solemly.

"Get ready to detonate all nukes, we're going down big time" Nagala barked.

"All nukes ready" one of the officers reported.

"Detonate in ten seconds" Nagala said through clenched teeth.

"It is an honor...to die by your side" Nagala whispered and his world suddenly went dark.

* * *

The Battlestar _Atlantia_, flag-ship of the _entire _colonial fleet, closed on the lead Basestar, the eight engines of the _Mercury-_class monster flared to life as the ship neared its' cylon counterpart, mere seconds later, the _Atlantia _passed through the Baseship like a sword,

A deadly silence spread though the CIC as on the DRADIS, the icon named Battlestar _Atlantia, BSG-1 _merged with that of a Cylon Basestar, suddenly the DRADIS screen went blank as the _Atlantia _detonated her full complement of nukes, numbering a hundred in total, taking out six Basestars and thousands of Raiders.

"Gods" Tigh said in awe.

"Sir, Basestars are redeploying, they are coming straight in, although their bearing seems inconstant and uncoordinated" the DRADIS officer informed.

"Damn right they are uncoordinated; we just took out their command ship, toasters don't have a frakking chain of command" Tigh said, the ship then suddenly jerked violently, people all around the CIC were thrown off their stations, the engineering officer, Lt. Lenit, was dead, his head cut wide open as he crashed against his console during the impact.

"Someone give me a frakking SITREP" Colonel Tigh barked as the Battlestar's lights dimmed.

"Sir, radiological levels went haywire, nuclear detonation" reported a bloody and bruised Lt. Gaeta.

"No shit" Adama said after standing up, he had lost his balance after the nuke hit and was almost thrown off the command table.

"Decks, one, two and three were hit, that nuke hit us on the central spine, turrets one, two and four are not responding" Gaeta informed.

"They must have melted when the nukes hit" Tigh said as the realization hit him, they had lost three of the 800mm rail-guns to the nukes, thus losing a fourth of their point-defense capability.

"Sir, Radiological signature!, nuclear detonations reported on the ground!" Gaeta exclaimed.

"Holy gods" Adama said in awe.

"We need to get out of here, Virgon's lost" Tigh said.

Suddenly the Basestars aimed their nuclear complement to the formation of Battlestars, in less than ten seconds, over a hundred one-megaton ship killers headed for the formation of colonial ships.

"Radiological just went nuts, cylons flushed their tubes at us sir!" Gaeta exclaimed as it was showed that hundreds of red dots named 'ENEMY MISSILE" approached the Battlestars on the DRADIS.

"We need to get out of here, combat landings, tell all ships to do the same, sync jump coordinates with other ships" Adama ordered.

"Sir, we haven't calculated the jump" the Lieutenant exclaimed in protest.

"I couldn't care less, just get us out of here" Tigh barked at the Lieutenant.

"Impact in thirty seconds!" the DRADIS officer exclaimed.

"Air wing back on board" Dee ordered.

"Retract the pods" Adama shouted.

"Impact in fifteen seconds!" Gaeta exclaimed.

"Get us out of here!" Tigh exclaimed.

"Fleet jumping away" Dee reported.

"Impact in five seconds!" the lieutenant screamed in fear.

"Jump!" Adama ordered and space twisted as the Battlestar jumped, the nukes were mere meters from the hull of the ship as it jumped away, to parts unknown, out of the dozens of ships defending Virgon, only the Battlestars _Night Flight, Cerberus, Valhala_ and the _Orion _had made the rendezvous along with a couple of strike stars and a Gunstar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three hours after the initial attacks.**

* * *

"Joe, Sitrep" Santos asked anxiously as more reports filled the wireless, thanks to a Caprican Air Force E-21B Stealth AWACS which was on a training mission when the attack started broke though the Cylon ECM jamming, the Colonial Ground Forces regained communications, reports started coming in from all the planet; the Cylons were landing ground forces on a scale unseen since the First Cylon War, the Marine and Army forces which hadn't been nuked in the initial attack were holding them off, barely.

"Forward elements of the 1st Marine Division near Delphi reported a Battalion-Sized group of Centurions, the 2nd Division near Caprica City was nuked and ordered their forces to start guerilla tactics against the enemy, the 3rd Division is unaccounted for, the 4rd Division is holding Aegae and digging in while sealing what is left of the civilians onto the deep bunkers, the other twelve Marine Divisions are unaccounted for" the major said as he read the communiqué from the CDF Headquarters, which fortunately hadn't been hit in the initial attack.

"Okay, what about the Regular Army?" Santos asked.

"Out of the ninety six Army Divisions, only ten are still operational, the rest of them were lost during the initial attack" the officer reported grimly.

"Air force?" Santos asked.

"About five percent operational, Cylons nuked most airbases, only Garey H. Fletcher Airbase, and a couple of Air Guard Stations are still reporting, their F-64's of the 64th Air Force Squadron are flying sorties against the cylon forces massing near Delphi although their base is bound to get hit sooner or later" the aide reported.

Suddenly a tremendous boom was heard as four Cylon Heavy Raiders jumped into the low atmosphere of Caprica, ending up merely two kilometers over the Colonial Battalion HQ.

"Set maximum alert, I want all units ready for combat, contact the Air Defense Section and tell them to shoot em' down" Santos barked and her orders were quickly passed though by her subordinates.

* * *

Three klicks northwards of the Battalion HQ sat a 'SkySweeper' anti-air battery, accompanied with a 25mm 'Calydon' anti-air CIWS, the 'SkySweeper', loaded up with eight HD-70 Lighting missiles, sat in a clearing within the thick mountain forest, the Marine vehicle was practically invisible, suddenly the weapons officer locked on the Heavy Raiders and four HD-70's left their tubes, as they travelled though air at a speed of over a mile per second, they took little over a second to reach their intended target, however two of the ships launched flares and made a number of inhuman high-g evasive maneuvers in order to evade the missiles and succeeded in doing so, the centurions then landed the craft and decided to determine the origin of the missiles which had killed their brothers.

* * *

Lt. Keith 'Spurt' Todd and Cpt. John 'Chop Shop' Barrett were running like hell, as two Cylon Centurions chased them across the thick Caprican forest, their Raptor had been shot down when flying a regular CAP near the mountains near the Derides Mountain Range, when four cylon raiders had jumped out of nowhere and launched missiles at them, they managed to eject mere seconds before the missiles destroyed their Raptor, they had been running for their lives during the last two hours as Centurions chased them around the forest.

Lt. Todd suddenly took out his sidearm, hid beside a tree and loaded a 40-round clip into his MP7 Crew Survival Weapon and unlocked the safety, he waited for the Centurion to close and he ducked out of cover and fired the entire magazine at the metal monster, one of the 4.6mm AP Rounds hit the eight-foot monster in its' eye causing it to fall to the ground before it could start shooting, Cpt. Barrett took out his Picon 5-7 sidearm loaded with an explosive round and fired it at the other pursuing Centurion, making its head explode in a million tiny pieces.

"Good shot Chop Shop" the young Lieutenant grinned.

* * *

"_Splash two turkeys!"_ the voice of Lt. Sheridan, C.O of the Air Defense Section said though the wireless, _"Two of them got away sir, I request permission to relocate" _the garbled voice of the young officer said though the wireless, _"INCOMING BEARING TWO ONE…CIWS, GET EM'!" _ Suddenly the wireless went blank after an explosion was heard; everyone on the improvised command centre looked northwards to find a rising plume of smoke and ash.

"Frakking Cylons used orbital bombardment" Santos said, her voice a mere whisper full of hatred.

"That missile wiped out everything a hundred meters from that battery" the XO said.

"And we are about to be wiped out too if we don't get out of here" Santos responded.

"Sir, I heavily recommend we get the hell out of here" the major urged.

"Totally agree, get all of the men readied up, they are to take as much food, water and ammunition as possible with them, all vehicles are to be fueled up, we are getting out of this mountain and into the fight" Santos ordered coolly.


End file.
